


坤廷 | 冷战

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 冷战

*纯粹想写个冷战  
*ooc

 

00  
吵架。  
蔡徐坤和朱正廷吵架了，就在泉州巡演前两天，也是朱正廷正在准备要回国的时候。

 

偶尔斗嘴什麽的很正常，但范丞丞和黄明昊发誓他们没看过自家哥哥这麽低气压，甚至不知道是什麽理由让他和哥夫吵到还冷战的。

 

01  
通常朱正廷是会跟范丞丞和黄明昊说关于他和蔡徐坤的事，他常常和他们抱怨对方今天做了什麽事让自己很不爽，或是今天怎麽对对方皮了一下自己还很开心，虽然这对于两个小朋友来说，不管他俩做了什麽，从朱正廷口中说出，就是一个被强制喂食狗粮的概念。

但是这次不同，朱正廷什麽话也都没有说，两个小朋友感觉到了事情严重性也不敢肆意妄为。  
可他俩倒也没有忘记转个方向去问问他们的队长兼老大，只是蔡徐坤也没有说明，就只是随便煳弄过去，说着过几天就好。

 

02  
于是那个几天就来到了他们回国那天，朱正廷领着两个弟弟准备搭飞机回国，今天的两个弟弟异常的乖巧，似乎是看自己心情不好所以没有捣乱，连稍微皮一下都不敢。

朱正廷把自己包的特别紧，让粉丝都为他担心回国后会不会热死，但此刻的他真的不想让别人看见自己的情绪，这不仅照片不好看，粉丝还会担心，所以乾脆让他们猜不透更好。

他想起昨天和蔡徐坤的对话，还是觉得心烦。

 

03  
下了飞机，在北京和其他成员会合，准备一起搭程飞往泉州的飞机。  
两个xxj在看见成员后就争先恐后的跑到他们身边，许久未见，还真有点想念，更何况他们非常赶快想远离那个头上乌云罩顶的人。

朱正廷跟着队伍走着，和蔡徐坤的距离不远也不近，就算走得再近也没有交集，旁边的成员看到上前就去问范丞丞和黄明昊。

「正廷哥和坤哥怎麽回事啊？」陈立农先开的口问。  
「他俩这样感觉有点可怕欸。」尤长靖瞄了两人一眼。  
「我们也不知道啊，正廷哥不说老大也不讲，我们两个都快憋死了。」范丞丞说。  
「别担心啦，他俩会好的。」王琳凯从旁边经过，说了一句。  
「鬼哥你就不担心啊？」黄明昊看着王琳凯一副无所谓的样子。  
「他俩要是还有什麽事，天都会塌下来了，想想两个人的个性，能吵到多严重我都不信。」王琳凯回答完就走向前和蔡徐坤搭话。

众人想了一想，队内交往的情侣也就他俩和林彦俊尤长靖，要说放狗粮程度，还是蔡徐坤朱正廷略胜一筹，不像林彦俊对尤长靖是边闹边宠，蔡徐坤对朱正廷可以说是百依百顺，甚至说是眼裡只有他，不管谁做错，第一个道歉的永远是蔡徐坤。  
套一句蔡徐坤说的吧，自己的媳妇再闹，委屈也要宠。

 

04  
一行人到酒店换了衣服就到会场进行彩排，朱正廷只把上衣换成短袖，墨镜帽子口罩依旧没摘。  
刚刚在酒店的时候，全部人用抽籤来决定房间，幸运的王琳凯抽到了自己一人，尴尬的是朱正廷跟蔡徐坤抽到了一间，大家看着籤面面相觑，还是王琳凯一个机灵说，队长辛苦，让他自己一间，他就和朱正廷一间吧。

回到房间收拾行李，王琳凯见朱正廷不说话，只好在他的肩膀拍了拍，跟他说声辛苦了，然后听到了一声小声的谢谢。  
王琳凯勾起嘴角笑了笑，又摇了摇头就走进了厕所，留下朱正廷一个人。

 

05  
事情回到朱正廷回国前。

蔡徐坤传了一通讯息来。

『宝贝，想你了。』  
「我明天就回去了~我也好想你啊~」  
『刚刚公司传了一则讯息给我。』  
「果然该来的还是来了...」  
「我们太好他们也有意见...还说不能只炒我们这对CP...」  
『宝贝你乖啊，这对我们已经是最好的了，毕竟不能被发现啊...』  
「我知道啦...但是...」  
『但是我怕克制不了自己啊...像上海场那样...』  
「那我们怎麽办呀...」  
『只能尽量离远一点了...』  
「呜...那我们...要不就乾脆都暂时不要互动，到泉州场结束？」  
『正正你受得了吗？这是要我的命啊...』  
「嘤嘤...我也不想啊...而且我真的好想你...」  
『唉...那这样吧，还是先忍忍，等结束了再好好补偿你，嗯？』  
「那我们等一下说晚安后就不能传讯息囉...」  
『好。对了，先给小鬼说一声吧，他是寿星，别让他担心。』  
「好。」

 

于是两个傻瓜用了最笨的方式来克制自己，以免对对方做出踰矩的行为。  
虽然真的不知道为什麽两个傻子要这样勉强自己，假装和对方吵架，但他们倒是很聪明的没告诉其他人，否则可能就破功了。

 

再又回到回国的这天，朱正廷心情不好的原因并不是真的和蔡徐坤吵架，而是逼着自己连个讯息都不能传，连两个小朋友想着安慰自己，所以说着「都是坤哥不好！」、「对！咱别理他！」时，又不能反驳，朱正廷就觉得更委屈，更对不起蔡徐坤，更恨自己为什麽想出这种方法。

 

06  
事实证明这挺有效的，两人在见面会上互动少之又少，只是偶尔开个玩笑，还有不小心的触碰，以其他时间都是遵照指示和别人炒CP。

台上的两人看着对方和其他人互动心裡真的不平衡，然而却无能为力，只能眼巴巴看着恋人的手被牵等等的。  
而其他除了王琳凯的成员，每个也都小心翼翼的看着他们两个的表情，深怕一个不注意就擦枪走火，加油添醋。

 

07  
结束了以后，大伙想着帮隔天生日的王琳凯聚餐，所以就找了间餐厅帮他庆生。

第一个发现蔡徐坤和朱正廷不见的是范丞丞和黄明昊，想着问工作人员怎麽不见了，得到的回答是，蔡徐坤说朱正廷腰疼，所以先陪他回饭店了，听得两人晕乎乎的莫名其妙，然而在一旁的王琳凯却笑出来声。

「就说他俩没事，还不信我？」王琳凯说话的样子让眼尖的陈立农发现了异样，问说他是不是知道什麽，王琳凯这才把两个人的计画告诉其他六个人。

「他们看在我是寿星的份上，为了不让我为难不让我担心，所以只告诉了我，说实在我也不知道他们到底哪来的想法这麽做。」王琳凯笑了笑，拿起桌上的饮料喝了一口。  
「哥居然不告诉我们！真是太过份了！」黄明昊和范丞丞两个人觉得就很过分，就很bad，莫名其妙的承受了两天的低气压，结果居然是这种事。  
「告诉你俩他们计画有八成实现不了吧。」王琳凯虽然也皮，但对这种事就不像他们两个幼稚，所以他还算是可以信任的。  
「算了算了，我们吃饭吧，我懒得理那两个xxj！！！」黄明昊生气的趁朱正廷不在骂了声，然后和范丞丞两人很快的就投入食物的怀抱。

 

08  
解禁的两位当事人以最快的速度收拾好东西，然后一个人扶着腰，和另一个人走到了经纪人哥哥面前，经纪人原本想要让其他人陪朱正廷回去，可蔡徐坤说没关係，自己也有点累了，经纪人就允许他俩先走了。

 

两人早就跟王琳凯说好把房间换回去了，所以在早上所有人不知不觉的时候把行李换好了，王琳凯不得不佩服，这两人真的是缓不得，明明急得要死还在那装。  
前一天王琳凯也问了朱正廷为什麽想这鬼方法，朱正廷说他也不知道，但是就只能想到这个，虽然很蠢就是了，王琳凯表示原来你们还有点自知，果然谈恋爱会让智障降低，可也就笑笑而已，反正不是真吵架就好。

 

两个人戴着帽子口罩从车子裡下来，还转头跟送他们回来的工作人员道谢，然后就用迅雷不及掩耳的速度躲回了房间。  
蔡徐坤房门一锁，头一转就被扑个满怀，然后就看见一颗染着深蓝色头髮的脑袋在自己身上蹭啊蹭。

「腰还好吗？我在台上看见你好像不太舒服。」蔡徐坤在台上时不时用馀光瞄着朱正廷。他的腰伤復发是在出国前，在异地的期间，每当自己一问，对方都和他保证没事，然而这一趟回来又开始排练，加上那事儿也就没问，但今天在台上又好死不死就被自己看到了他扶着腰的样子。  
「看到你都好啦~」朱正廷用撒娇的语气说着，虽然真的有点疼，但看见蔡徐坤似乎就忘了那疼痛的感觉，所以其实他说的也不假。  
「你啊...让我担心死了。」蔡徐坤笑着用手捏了朱正廷的鼻子。

「去洗澡吧，帮你按摩然后贴药膏。」蔡徐坤放开抱着朱正廷的手，催着他去洗澡。  
「跟我一起吗？」朱正廷露出了一个单纯可爱的微笑，可蔡徐坤从他眼神就看出了他根本就是在考验自己的内心，但幸好自己自制力还算挺强的。  
「我就不了吧，你等等又怪我折腾你。」蔡徐坤还他一个玩味的微笑，他不是没那个慾望，而是他更担心朱正廷的腰。

 

09  
等到两人洗完澡，也不管房间是两张大床，就偏偏挤在同一张床上，毕竟终于能够一解相思把对方抱得紧紧的。

朱正廷的头枕在蔡徐坤的手臂上，滔滔不绝的讲述在韩国的事情给他听，蔡徐坤很认真的听他说，毕竟那是自己没参与到的部分，而且边闻着朱正廷的髪香还有沐浴乳的味道，是挺好的。

说完之后，蔡徐坤也和他说了一些自己的事，包括去了芬兰做直播，那裡的风景有多好，想带他去，还说自己做了一些曲子，想让朱正廷听听看，各种大小琐事都说了一遍。

最后是朱正廷抵挡不了睡意打了个哈欠，蔡徐坤知道他其实很累，毕竟前一天做了两趟飞机还彩排，今天整天都在面对人群，一定很疲惫。  
关了灯，把被子拉上，顺着怀裡人的头髮，揉捏着他的耳朵让他更好入眠。朱正廷也往他怀裡窜了窜，手自然的环住他的腰，听着他的心跳进入梦乡。

 

10  
冷战？不存在的。


End file.
